1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to plumbing and is particularly concerned with the cleaning and opening of drain systems.
2. Prior Art
Drain cleaning systems known to the prior art generally fall into one of three categories. First, there are a wide variety of chemical cleaners that use strong and dangerous acids or bases to chemically attack any material blocking the drain. These cleaners include chemicals that are necessarily extremely corrosive and some of those used such as sodium hydroxide, also generate large amounts of heat which cause water splattering as well as damage to plastic pipes.
A second category of systems uses mechanical devices such as augers on flexible shafts to physically bore through clogging debris
Third, there are systems using pressure-oriented devices that introduce high pressure gasses into a clogged drain pipe in an attempt to dislodge the clogging material. These devices have limited utility and do not adequately deal with the problem of blow back of water and debris in the drain.
It has also been known to use water pressure by inserting the discharge end of a garden hose into a drain, stuff rags or the like around the inserted end to provide a seal, and to direct flow through the hose into the drain to dislodge any obstruction.
The known systems are expensive to construct, difficult and cumbersome to use, have the potential of damaging a piping system and/or do not work effectively. Desirably a drain cleaning device should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use and should be safe to plumbing systems.